Hoshizora Miyuki
Hoshizora Miyuki (星空みゆき Hoshizora Miyuki or โฮชิโซระ มิยูกิ' '''in the Thaithumb sub) is the leader of the Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. She is a bright, energetic girl who loves fairytales. Although she is a scatterbrain and gets flustered easily, she has the determination to get what she wants and is seldom unhappy. Whenever she is happy, she is fond of saying "Ultra happy!". At the start of the series, she is a 2nd grade secondary student and a newly-transferred student at Nanairogaoka Middle School. Miyuki's Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Happy' (キュアハッピー''Kyua Happī''). She controls the power of Holy Light. Appearance In her civilian form, Miyuki has dark pink hair with straight bangs, with the back worn in cone-like rolls held with yellow bows. When let down, it is shown to reach just past her shoulders. She has matching dark pink eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink, long sleeved dress with a 2-tiered skirt of light and hot pink ruffles, a pink hoodie with yellow lining, white stockings with pink lining near the top, and pink sports shoes. Her summer outfit consists of a pink ruffled blouse, light blue trousers and dark pink high-heeled sandals. She wears her school uniform with a pink tie, and is the only one out of the five girls not to accessorize her uniform with a sweater. As Cure Happy, Miyuki's hair becomes bright pink, and her hairstyle changes to long pigtails with loose strands at the top of her head. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of pink. Her tiara has two angel wings attached at the sides, and she wears it in the center of her head. Her outfit is mainly light pink, with dark pink lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a frilly piece below, and the bow at her chest is big with a small frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are short with hot pink ribbons on the wrists. Her boots are knee-length, with light pink folds at the top and small hot pink ribbons. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a pink heart, and the two angel wings at the sides of her tiara turn golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with pink hearts in the center. In her Princess form, Cure Happy has a light pink gown over her normal superhero form with a multi coloured bow in the middle. Her hair is bigger and longer with the same golden tiara and angel wings at the side as the tiara mode. When she was inside Candy's Body, there were some changes. The ears, instead of a lollipop curl, were corn-like rolls (Miyuki's Hair style) and the eyes had pupils or eye lashes. When Candy was in Miyuki's Body, her hair changed to buns that almost look like small Candy ears (or at least buns) and pair of cartoon rosy cheeks. Personality Miyuki is a bright and energetic girl who loves fairytales. She is always happy and optimistic, making her seem very naive. Simple things such as eating cake can make her happy, and she is fond of using the phrase "Ultra happy!" to show her joy. In contrast, when things do not go her way, she shows her disappointment by saying "Ha~ppu~ppu". However, Miyuki stated she was a very timid and shy girl who is not good with others in the past until Tae, her grandmother gave her a mirror to tell her always put a smile on her face and an encounter with an mysterious girl that she becomes what she is now. She is also extremely unreserved, openly asking Akane and Yayoi to become Pretty Cure with her, and hugging and jumping on Akane/Cure Sunny despite knowing her for only a day. She often openly proclaims her love for her friends, announcing that she really likes Reika in Episode 5 and Candy inEpisode 6. Miyuki likes to play-pretend and was thus extremely excited to become a Pretty Cure, proclaiming her Cure costume as "cute" and that being a Cure is like "being a superhero on TV". SmPC01 Despite this, she has little confidence in her own powers as Pretty Cure at first, calling the Akanbe monsters "frightening" and preferring to run away instead of fight. However, she gains confidence in her abilities over time, and though she does not come off as a very reliable leader, her enthusiasm often helps her to lead the other Cures in battle. Miyuki often gets overexcited over small things and ends up hurting herself in the process. In one instance, she got so excited when she learnt that there were 5 Cures in total that she fell backwards and hit her head. SmPC02 Another time, she was so amazed at all the fairytales in the Magical Library that she tripped over a book and fell flat on her face. SmPC06 She is shown to be bad at sports, prone to catching balls with her face and falling flat on the ground. A running gag in the series is how Miyuki always gets hit in the face by random objects. Thus far, she has been hit by Candy, a volleyball, a soccer ball, Pop's storybook and the "turning ti~ny" mallet. This clumsiness extends to her Cure form as well, when she failed to aim her finishing attack at an Akanbe and hence missed it totally. SmPC02 As she loves fairytales, Miyuki's favorite pastime is reading storybooks. During her self-introduction in class, she explained that she loves reading fairytales because the happy endings always leave a warm and happy feeling inside her heart, which she summarizes as a feeling of being "ultra happy!". The most important thing to Miyuki is to be happy and to smile. She hates seeing others cry and does her best to cheer them up. In Episode 2, despite being defeated by an Akanbe, she insisted on smiling, saying that she won't cry or "happiness will be gone". SmPC02 Due to her love of reading, she seems to know most of her fairytales well. The first time she faced up against Wolfurun, she hid behind a brick wall, naively telling him that à la The Three Little Pigs story, he would not be able to get her. However, her strategy failed when Wolfurun created an Akanbe out of the brick house. SmPC01 Relationships Hino Akane : Akane is the first one in school whom Miyuki attaches herself to, showering her with hugs and encouragement whenever Akane feels down. Miyuki admires Akane's skill in sports and goes to support Akane at her school volleyball team audition. Miyuki values her as a true friend, which helped Akane to gain her Smile Pact and become Pretty Cure. Kise Yayoi : Miyuki describes Yayoi as a kind and gentle girl, and thinks that such qualities will make her a good Pretty Cure. Yayoi also shows genuine concern for Miyuki whenever she gets hurt. Out of the 5 Cures, Miyuki and Yayoi resemble each other the most in terms of personality, and thus often share the same opinions and get excited over the same things, ie coming up with a team signature pose/phrase. Midorikawa Nao : Miyuki admires Nao for her bravery and skill at sports, as well as her ability to look after so many siblings when her parents are not around. As such, Miyuki had a strong wish to get Nao to become Pretty Cure, and was overjoyed when she transformed into Cure March and joined the team. Aoki Reika : Miyuki respects Reika and thinks of her as a responsible, clever and gentle girl. She was thus extremely happy when Reika became a Cure, and proclaimed that she really likes Reika. Candy : Candy lives with Miyuki and goes everywhere with her. Miyuki takes good care of Candy, and loves to brush and style her ears. Miyuki also respects Candy for always trying her best, even though things may not turn out well all the time. Candy, on the other hand, is closest to Miyuki, but gets a little worried about Cure Happy sometimes because of her clumsy nature. Hojo Hibiki ''': in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage, Miyuki met Hibiki, the Lead Cure from Suite Pretty Cure♪, when they were chasing after Ayumi. After Ayumi left, the girls realized that they have no idea where they were. Thoughout the movie, Miyuki and Hibiki developed a close friendship. Etymology '''Hoshizora (星空) : 星 means "star" and 空 means "sky", coming together to become "starry sky", alluding to Cure Happy's powers of "holy light". Miyuki (みゆき) : Miyuki has many meanings and writing ways in kanji, but the one that relates to her Cure form is "happiness" (幸''). In Episode 19, it was revealed that her parents gave her this name in hopes that she will always find happiness no matter what. Her name means, "starry sky happiness." Songs Miyuki's voice actor, Fukuen Misato, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with '''Tano Asami', who voices Hino Akane, Kanemoto Hisako who voices Kise Yayoi, Inoue Marina,' '''who voices Midorikawa Nao, '''Nishimura Chinami', who voices Aoki Reika. *Happy☆Song *Kirakira (Sparkling) Duets *Tomodachi☆Jet Coaster (Along with Tano Asami) *Saikou no sumairu (The Best Smile) (Along with Tano Asami, Kanemoto Hisaki, Inoue Marine, and Nishimura Chinami) Trivia *In her introductory speech, Cure Happy says "kirakira", which, like "pikapika" (said by Cure Peace), is the onomatopoeia equivalent of "sparkle" in Japanese. *Miyuki is the only Smile! Cure whose real name does not contain a color name in it. * Miyuki is the seventeenth Pretty Cure to not have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Miyurk is the thirteenth Pretty Cures to be an only child. * Miyuki's first name and last name total as 7 syllables. *Cure Happy is the second Pretty Cure to represent happiness, after Cure Passion. *Cure Happy is the second Pretty Cure to have pink pigtails. *Miyuki is the third Pretty Cure to first meet a mascot/mascots by them falling on the head. *Miyuki is voiced by Fukuen Misato, who voiced Mijumaru (Oshawott in English Version) in Pokèmon: Best Wishes. **Coincidentally, she is paired with Candy, who is voiced by Ōtani Ikue, who voiced Pikachu as well. *In the Smile Pretty Cure! Movie ''her third special form appears, ''Ultra Cure Happy. Others are Tiara Mode ''and ''Princess Form. That means she is first Pretty Cure who has three special forms in her own season. **Cure Happy's catchphrase "ultra happy" is also the name of her upgraded form, Ultra Cure Happy. **Although Ultra Cure Happy appears both the movie and the series, the Ultra Cure Happy in the movie looks different than the Ultra Cure Happy in the series. *Miyuki is the second lead Pretty Cure who was sucked into the fairy tale of Cinderella and became Cinderella, after Yumehara Nozomi. **Although Miyuki does it twice (once in the series and once in the movie) and it gets messed up both times, while Nozomi only does it once. *Miyuki is the second Pretty Cure to switch bodies with a Pretty Cure mascot (Candy), after Cure Pine (who switched with Tart). *In Episode 13, Miyuki reveals that she has a crush on the legendary fairy tale hero, Peter Pan. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Not good of academics. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Both have grandparents in the family. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Kujou Hikari * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hyuuga Saki * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Not good of academics. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Mishou Mai * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yumehara Nozomi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Not good of academics. * Not good of sports. * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Both are only child. Natsuki Rin * Scary of ghosts. Kasugano Urara * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Akimoto Komachi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Minazuki Karen * Surname has 4 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Momozono Love * Surname has 4 syllables. * Not good of academics. * Not good of sports. * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Both are only child. Aono Miki * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yamabuki Inori * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Both are only child. Higashi Setsuna * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Not good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. * Both are lead Pretty Cures. Kurumi Erika * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Tsukikage Yuri * Surname total as has 4 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Hojo Hibiki * Real name has 3 syllables. * Not good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Both are only child. Minamino Kanade * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Not good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Kurokawa Ellen * Surname has 4 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. * Sacry of ghosts. Shirabe Ako * Both have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hino Akane * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Kise Yayoi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. Midorikawa Nao * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Scary of ghosts. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Aoki Reika * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Aida Mana * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Both have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hishikawa Rikka * Surname has 4 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Yotsuba Alice * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Kenzaki Makoto * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. Madoka Aguri * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Aino Megumi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Not good of academics. * Not good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Both are only chid. Shirayuki Hime * Surname has 4 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Omori Yuko * Both are only child. Hikawa Iona * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Haruno Haruka * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are lead Pretty Cures. Kaido Minami * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Amanogawa Kirara * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Sakagami Ayumi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Rank The Best Rank *2012 : 11th The Rank *2012 : 11th *2013 : 15th *2014 : 17th(1st Half) , 16th(2nd Half) * 2015 : Gallery NS24.png NS224.jpg NS324.jpg 29.jpg Num-29.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures หมวดหมู่:Pink Cures